What was Lost
What was Lost is a story by the author Troutking. What was Lost follows the events of Celt the Bugbear in Equestria in his quest to get back his arm which was taken from him. This story is part of the Chessverse canon. Main Characters Celt: The one armed bugbear 'hero' of the story. Generally an ass. Fenrir: A large wolf destined to eat Odin which Celt rides. Think old knight of honor meets the big bad wolf. Twitch: A changling child who is kept around simply to help find a changling queen. Think a kid mixed with... well actually just a kid. Loki: Ancient Norse god of Tricksters, Celt's GM and Fenrir's father. Think of him as Loki from Marvel and Loki Norse Myth had a baby Loki. Side Characters *Owl the Cat *Maelstrom the Bounty Hunter *Crash and Burn *Elizabeth and Mortimer *Caplock *Redmane *Arthur *Father Time *Scavenger *Fates *Vena Tribe Summary The story is divided in arcs: The Arrival Craig (Celt's human name) arrives at a coffee shop for his anniversary of being a Brony. He meets a strange man at the coffee shop before heading home. Celt wakes up inside of a Dragon's Lair to find a note from the strange man explaining a bit about his situation. He takes a moment to figure out he has a metalic arm in place of his missing one. Celt finds a crossbow behind a rock with another letter from the strange man. After reading the letter Celt is confronted by the dragon demanding to know where his treasure is. Celt beings to run after making the dragon look another direction. Celt runs into the Everfree Forest only to be confronted by a chimera which he kills with his newly discovered arm blade. Celt arrives at the edge of the Everfree forest only to just now learn that he is in Equestria. Celt proceeds to sneak into Ponyville. Celt proceeds to the library in hopes there might be a book with some sort of spell or potion to regrow his arm. Celt proceeds to enter the building and knock out Spike before he could send a letter to Twilight about a monster being in the library. The bugbear learns from a book that there is another book with the potion he is looking for. Celt proceeds to sneak out of Ponyville. On his way Celt runs into the Flim Flam brothers who have turned to crime only to threaten them into giving him a ride to Canterlot on their machine. Canterlot Celt reaches Canterlot thanks to the help of Flim and Flam. He expresses his gratitude to the brothers by knocking them out and turning them in for free passage into Canterlot. Celt proceeds to wander around the city for awhile before packing it in for the night. The bugbear begins to scout around the area for possible times to steal the book from the Royal Archive. After inspecting the wall, Celt revieves a ticket for the Grand Galloping Gala from a mysterious pony. Celt wakes up the next morning to find a job. Celt takes up employment at a local blacksmith. The next morning Celt finds out the blacksmith was murdered and plans to leave a rose at the blacksmith's old workshop. The cousins of the Flim Flam brothers, Crash and Burn attack Celt thinking he is a monster. After Celt sends the brothers flying he goes to his current habitation, an alley, only to be asked a few questions by Dinky, Derpy's daughter. Afterward Celt is approached by Aoi about the recent murders by the Brothers Black, the murderers of the blacksmith. Celt and Aoi discuss their strategy to take on the crime syndicate while having tea. Celt and Aoi proceed to lure out the entire syndicate and kill all of them. Afterward Celt takes the majority of the rewards for the victory and gives it to Derpy. Celt proceeds to buy supplies for himself for the next part of his adventure. Before the Grand Galloping Gala, Celt is approached by the strange once more who introduces himself as Loki. Loki begins to explain how the crossbow and his arm work before leaving Celt once more. Grand Galloping Gala Celt enters the Gala, quickly avoiding a majority of the events happening. The bugbear proceeds to sneak his way over to the Royal Archive. Before Celt can enter the captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor, stops him. After a hard fight which he only won because of cheap tricks Celt proceeds in to the library. Celt finds the book he is looking for along with a few extra. Before he can leave Celt activates the self destruct set in place as a final defense against thieves. Celt is then blown out of the window of the Archive but survives to see the library burn. After Celt returns to the party, he is stopped by Pinkie Pie who would not allow him to leave until he has drank her concoction, The Royal Pink. Celt ends up dancing, singing and drinking more through the night until he crashes. When Celt wakes up he is in one of the royal guest bedrooms still drunk. Celt proceeds to wander downstairs and break some nobles face. Afterward Celt is shot out of the window and off of Canterlot mountain into a river. Travels in Equestria Celt after waking up by a river side, proceeds into Ponyville to read his books for the potion. He finds out he requires these ingrediants for the potion he wants: *''Grounded Queen Changling Horn'' * Bark of the World Tree *''Water of Styx'' *''Powderized Alpha Diamond Dog teeth'' *''Tooth of a Hydra Matriarch'' *''Jewel of a Griffin King'' *''Pyremare's mane'' *''Shaman's Staff'' *''Fang from each head of the elements'' *''Sands of Time'' *''String of Fate'' *''Scale of the World Snake'' After he goes to the library where he steals maps, books and money. Afterward Celt leaves Ponyville and is left to travel alone. After a while Celt is attacked by Diamond Dogs but beats them and demands to be lead to their leader so he may get a alphas tooth. Instead he ends up meeting Fenrir, a gaint wolf imprisonned underground tied to a rock because gods are paranoid assholes. After talking with Fenrir and making a deal with him where Celt gets to ride him and he doesn't cause the end of the world then Celt will free him. After freeing Fenrir they both leave the Diamond Dog mine leaving a trail of bodies in their wake and freeing slaves which Fenrir had been eating for the past few years that he was in charge. The newly formed duo then proceed to Stalliongrad where Celt has a near death experience with the bounty hunter Maelstrom. After running from the city eventually both of them reach the borders of the Great Southern Rainforest. Twitch In this Arc, Celt goes to Wethoof. After talking to the mayor of the town, Celt proceeds to explore town until he finds a lone foal sitting around. Celt soon finds out the foal is a changling and offers him the chance to join him and Fenrir. The changling named Twitch accepts but is forced to tell the entire town about his deception before they leave. One Hell of a Trip In this Arc, Fenrir smells Tartarus. Celt goes into the cave that Fenrir says the scent originates from only to find one of the prisonner of Tartarus hiding out there. The prisonner, Tenbrion, fights Celt until Celt figures out his weakness is light and begins to fire bolts of pure light at Tenbrion. After being nearly beaten, Tenbrion attempts to escape but his portal is interrupted by Celt sending both of them to Tartarus. After a moment or so Celt figures out magic does not work within the confines of the prison and is forced to run from Tenbrion. While running from Tenbrion, Celt meets with Tenbrions lighter side, Hikari. Hikari tells Celt the story of both he and Tenbrion before giving him a dagger capable of sealing away Tenbrion once more. After Celt seals Tenbrion, he proceeds to explore Hell. Celt soon finds the river Styx and attempts to take water from it only for him to be interrupted by two skeleton warriors. After the battle between the three Celt is forced to fight an army of the skeleton warriors. After a short period Celt is defeated and passes out. When he wakes up he finds a vial of Styx water and note from a person named Skeleton Jack. Mother Nature In this Arc, Celt goes to the World Tree where he is given the task of killing a basilisk if he wants Gaia's wood... I mean bark. After killing the snake, Celt returns and stays the night. The next morning he is promptly kicked out by threats of thorns and other nasty things. Owls Well That Ends Well Celt countinues in the jungle before meeting Owl, a bast from a local village invitng him to feast for defeating a basilisk. Celt agrees and heads to the village. After learning a few things Celt fights the chief at the celebration to become the new chief. His only order was to set Owl free from the village then he returns the title back to the chief. Celt later learns the chief was going easy on him. The next day the trio plus Owl set out for adventure. Nevermore Cross to the Sea of Sand Time is of the Essence The Curious Case of Magic An Arrow of the Light In the Town of Nightmares The True Pirates Other Chapters There are sometimes random chapters for character or background building such as "Tales of the Past" and the camping chapters. Crossovers *From Nobody to Knightmare *Griffin the Griffin *The Blue Stranger, the Red Curtain Category:Story Category:All Category:Canon Category:Incomplete